


Full Moon

by ThoseFiveChicks



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Again, Because that is what I am asked to write so I write it and there are a lot of werewolves, M/M, No more tags here because spoiling things, Oh yeah everyone's alive, Werewolf!Davey, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/pseuds/ThoseFiveChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with a werewolf can be the simplest thing in the world. Get them outside before nightfall, set out clean clothes the next morning, and proceed with life as usual.<br/>Except for the one time that they both forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

It had finally happened.

No matter how carefully you prepared, or how much planning went into preventing this, Chainey supposed it was bound to happen _eventually_. Nobody was infallible, you had to factor in human error, and. . . well, to put it not-so-lightly, the two of them had _really screwed up this time_.

“D-Davey. . .” Chainey was pressed against the wall, trying to back into space that wasn’t there. He hadn’t had time to run away, hadn’t realized what was going on until it was /past/ too late, and now he was trapped in a room whose only exit was currently blocked by a snarling wolf that had been his boyfriend that morning.

Well.

Fuck.

He wasn’t _scared_ of Davey– that would be stupid. His boyfriend was the sweetest, dorkiest guy ever, although a bit headstrong and kind of an asshole sometimes. Being afraid of him would just be _ridiculous_ , would be the strangest thing _ever_. . . except for on full moons. Those were the nights that Davey parked his ass outside and Chainey got ready to deal with an extremely exhausted, beat-up werewolf the next morning. Davey was one thing, and the wolf– the thing that came out on nights like these– was something else entirely, and both he _and_ Davey put a concerted effort into making sure he never ran into his boyfriend’s other half.

Only one or both of them had made a _serious_ , potentially deadly mistake, and now Chainey was being forced to deal with it in a very in-your-face manner.

“ _Davey,_ ” he said again, voice shaking, but if the words actually got through there wasn’t any outward sign of it. The orange-brown wolf just kept growling, padding closer, and Chainey was seriously starting to panic.

At least Davey wasn’t still living at home when this happened. Chainey knew Davey would never forgive himself if he hurt him, but if they hadn’t moved in together then his brother, Parker, might have been in the house about now. Protective didn’t even _begin_ to cover how Davey felt about him, and going wolf mode in his parent’s house. . .

Yeah. It was probably good that it had happened now.

Not that Chainey wasn’t still freaking the fuck out.

“Davey, _snap out of it!_ ” Chainey said, starting to get desperate, because by now Davey was close enough that he could just bend down and touch and, oh God, Davey was settling into a pose that Chainey knew was generally followed by a pounce.

Chainey squeezed his eyes shut. He’d already backed himself into a corner, there was nowhere else he could run. All he could do was cross his fingers and hope that maybe Davey wasn’t too far gone.

He felt paws on his knees, felt Davey leaning against him, still growling, and suddenly he realized that the growling was. . . familiar. Not because he’d heard wolves growling before, in movies and on TV and whatnot, but because he heard that _exact same_ growl on a day-to-day basis. When he threaded his fingers through Davey’s hair, when he hugged him from behind, when they _kissed_. . .

His knees gave out underneath him as he realized that he _wasn’t actually in danger_. He wound up sitting down, Davey’s paws on his lap, and the second he was close enough Davey gave him an enthusiastic, slobbery lick on the nose.

“ _Ick_. . . Davey, knock it off,” Chainey said, relief making his voice shake. Werewolves were _dangerous_ in their other forms, that was something _everyone_ knew, and it had been _tested_. It wasn’t just some urban myth, families had tried time and time again to make the wolf thing work and it just. . . never ended well. So this was weird. Very, very weird.

But Chainey was infinitely grateful for that weirdness.

Davey had stopped growling by now, head tilted up at Chainey as if he was wondering what was the matter. Chainey could hear him, actually, could imagine what he’d be saying, “Jeez, fag, jumpy much?”

“You really scared me,” Chainey said, and Davey almost seemed to roll his eyes before giving him another wet lick. Chainey couldn’t hold in the laughter as he swatted Davey away, scrubbing at his face with the back of his hand. “Stop it, Davey, that’s gross. If you think I’m kissing you when you’re like this you’ve got another thing coming.” Because that was just _so wrong_ on _so_ many levels.

He did let him under the covers when he went to sleep, though, mostly because he knew Davey would be swapping back sometime that night and it would be nice for him to wake up somewhere comfortable for once, instead of, say, in the middle of the woods with scratches all over him and a pressing need for some pants.

The next morning, he was the first one awake. Full moons always took it out of Davey, the change was just exhausting on a purely base level, and Chainey was unsurprised to see his boyfriend drooling absently on the pillow with seemingly no intention of waking up anytime soon. He would’ve let him sleep, was planning on it, actually, but the brunette was just _so_ adorable when he was exhausted like this that Chainey couldn’t help but reach out to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

And then Davey woke up– not suddenly or anything, not eyes flashing open or a sudden jolt of awareness, but just a slow sort of half-yawn and a couple of lazy blinks.

“Morning, Davey,” Chainey said softly, and Davey looked at him blankly for a moment, still fighting back sleep.

Then– and Chainey knew _exactly_ when it happened, because you could _see_ the change in his eyes– he seemed to realize all at once where he was and what last night had been, and a horrible look of dread crossed his face as he sat up slowly.

“I. . . never made it outside, did I?”

Chainey could hear the copious amounts of unspoken ‘oh _shit_ ’ in that sentence, and he was pretty sure he knew what was coming. “You were in the house all night.”

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Davey groaned, and he was leaning forward now, a hand on Chainey’s face as he searched for the shadows of the night before. “I. . . oh, _God_ , if I hurt you–”

“ _Davey,_ ” Chainey cut in, reaching up to place his hand over Davey’s own. The werewolf stopped looking for wounds and instead met Chainey’s eyes, saw the smile in them. “You didn’t do _anything_ , okay? You were like a big puppy. Annoyingly clingy, but hey, I deal with that anyway.”

And while Davey spluttered about how he was _not_ clingy, was _anything_ but clingy, Chainey decided to shut him up and kiss him.

Yeah.

This was good.


End file.
